1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus and a sample transporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a charged particle beam apparatus, there have been proposed a charged particle beam apparatus including a sample chamber adjustable to produce a vacuum inside, a sample stage for holding a sample inside the sample chamber, a focused ion beam irradiation system for irradiating the sample with a focused ion beam to process the sample, and a scanning electron microscope including an electron beam irradiation system for irradiating the processed surface of the sample with an electron beam to observe and analyze the sample. Such an apparatus has an advantage in that the sample can be processed with the focused ion beam, and observed and analyzed with the electron beam in situ, that is, in the same sample chamber without moving the sample to other apparatus.
The above-mentioned process for the sample is performed in the vacuum of the sample chamber, but a given length of time is required to produce a vacuum inside the sample chamber. In view of the above, there is known a charged particle beam apparatus including an auxiliary sample chamber connected to the sample chamber. The auxiliary sample chamber is arranged to maintain the succeeding sample in a standby state, and the gas in the sample atmosphere is discharged in advance to produce a vacuum, with the result that the succeeding sample can be introduced into the sample chamber quickly. In this case, the sample chamber is provided with a sample transporting mechanism for transporting the sample from the auxiliary sample chamber.
In the sample chamber, a large number of process units other than the above-mentioned focused ion beam irradiation system and electron beam irradiation system are arranged around the sample and oriented to one point of the sample depending on the purpose of the process for the sample. From the viewpoint of expanding functions and enhancing process efficiency of the charged particle beam apparatus, it is preferred to install as many process units in the sample chamber as possible. Further, it is preferred that the space in the sample chamber be utilized as effectively as possible.
When the sample transporting mechanism for transporting the sample from the auxiliary sample chamber is to be provided inside the sample chamber, however, the space for installing the sample transporting mechanism needs to be ensured, which leads to an adverse effect that the installation of other process units is restricted.